The Blackout Factor
by WHERE'STHELAMSAUCE
Summary: They left him. Is he loyal to them still? No. A lost, disgraced hero. Another Great Prophecy. Who will save them now? Percy Jackson? No. Because betrayed hero, is him. Would he save them? The answer? NO.
1. Chapter 1: Dark Past

"Please no! I didn't do anything!"

 _Silence._

A dark figure walked out, just finishing off his next kill.

An assassin?

Murderer?

Killer?

No.

This man was not any of these, though at the same time, he was all of them.

Who is he?

Maybe this will help…..

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _1000 years before_...

Percy and the rest of the 7 were called to the throne room, along with Nico, Reyna, and Calypso. When they got there, the Olympians were bickering with each other, like usual.

" **SILENCE,"** boomed Zeus. They all shut up." **WHO PROPOSES THAT THESE HEROES ARE NOT WORTHY?,"** he announced.

No one objected.

" **WELL THEN, LET'S GET ON TO THE AWARDS,"** he declared as thunder and lightning boomed around the throne room. He called, " **JASON, WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE THE MINOR GOD OF HEROES AND AND STORMS?"** Jason stood there, his mouth hanging open. After about a minute, he closed his mouth and said, "Father, I will accept, but only if Piper becomes a god as well." Zeus, who had shrunk down to human size answered, "Very well, your wish shall be granted." Then Zeus grew back to 20 feet. Every Olympian then raised their hand and beams of light shot out their hands at Jason and Piper. Zeus's beam of light was electric yellow, Poseidon's was sea green, Hades's was pure black, and so on. Every god's symbol flashed above their head, like they were getting claimed by them. Then it stopped, and one last symbol flashed. Omega. Then the light exploded into pure, godly light. When it stopped, Jason and Piper were floating in the air, surrounded with a similar light. Zeus bellowed, " **ALL HAIL JASON, MINOR GOD OF HEROES AND STORMS, AND PIPER, MINOR GODDESS OF CHARM AND AND COMPASSION."** Then, the process repeated. Frank, Hazel, Leo, Calypso, Nico, and Reyna all accepted. But when it was Annabeth's turn, I got nervous. Her mother, Athena, shrunk down to human size and said, "Annabeth, how would you like to be the minor goddess of strategy and architecture. She squeezed her eyes together, and when Annabeth had her eyes shut, Athena sneered at me. Annabeth finally opened her eyes and said, "I-" I shut my eyes and waited for the the worst. "-don't accept." I was overjoyed. And the look on Athena's face? Ha! It was hilarious. Then it was my turn. Poseidon boomed, " **DOES ANYONE HERE THINK MY SON IS UNWORTHY?"**

There were no objections. Poseidon muttered under his breath, "Good." Zeus announced, " **PERCY, WE HAVE DECIDED AGAINST OFFERING YOU IMMORTALITY, SINCE YOU WILL MOST LIKELY NOT ACCEPT IT. HOWEVER, WE HAVE DECIDED TO GIVE YOU OUR BLESSINGS AND A WISH. DO YOU ACCEPT?"** I thought about it and decided there were no downsides, so I said, "Yes, I accept uncle." Suddenly, the temperature in the room rose. I then felt surge of overwhelming power as the Olympians were chanting. The room filled with light, and the Olympians stopped chanting. Zeus said, " **MEETING ADJOURNED,"** and flashed out with lightning and thunder everywhere. I muttered, "Drama queen," and then got zapped by a mini lightning bolt.

 **LLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

 **BBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK**

We arrived at camp, but just when I was about to go to sleep, I heard yelling outside. I ran outside and saw a kid being chased by a baby hellhound. I easily killed it. The kid, who looked my age, muttered, "I had it under control." The camp came out and the kid, who's named turned out to be Sethees, told everyone that he had slayed a massive pack of hellhounds, while I tripped and sat there scared and crying. I tried to tell them the truth, but only my friends and Chiron would believe me. Once we arrived in camp, he got claimed by Poseidon himself. He proclaimed that Sethees was his favorite son. After he learned I was the camp leader though, he started targeting my friends. Slowly but surely, I lost my friends, one by one. Katie, the Stolls and everyone else. I even lost Thalia and Nico when I supposedly broke her sacred bow from Artemis and destroyed all of Nico's memorabilia of Bianca. Every loss was like a blow to the heart. Almost all the camp, even Thalia and Nico practically worshipped Sethees. Everyone believed him except Chiron, my mentor. Nonetheless, I stayed strong because I had Annabeth.

Or did I?

I pushed that thought away. In the process of losing my friends, I had used my wish to get permission to marry who I desire. I created the ring with my own hands, with the help of the blessing of Hephaestus of course. Later that night, I slipped a note under the door of the Athena cabin. I had planned a date. An hour later, when Annabeth was supposed to come, I heard noises. Kissing and moaning. I thought, Huh. I should probably leave them alone, but then I saw a curl of hair.

A

Perfect

Blond

Princess Curl.

I stormed in seething and I shouted, "HOW COULD YOU ANNABETH, WE'VE BEEN TO TARTARUS TOGETHER AND YOU CHEAT ON ME FOR-" I sputtered out angrily, "-THIS LITTLE PIECE OF S***!? I was going to propose, you know, but let me rethink that." I took out the ring. First I pried the gem off, so she could see the engraving inside. I laughed bitterly. "Together forever? Ha. Ha. HA!" I shouted as I sliced the ring in half. Annabeth shouted, "Percy, NO!," sobbing as I ran off into the distance, away from camp.

 _ **FLASHFORWARD**_

 _Present Time_

That's how I got here.

The disgraced legend,

The Forgotten One,

Percy Jackson.


	2. Chapter 2: Wait, Percy looks at MEMES?

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO.**

 **Percy owns himself.**

 **And his blue cookies.**

 **Percy POV**

I was sitting in my headquarters, just looking at some memes. Hey, even people like me have to surf the web sometimes…...Anyways, I was just browsing peacefully when an alert came up. Olympus again? What do I have to do now? Did Hermes steal something again? I clicked on the notification. It said: _The next great prophecy has started. Location: Camp Half-Blood._ My eyes widened. I muttered, "No no no….." By the way, if you haven't caught on, all my missions are my own decisions. I only save Olympus so the world won't be sent into chaos. Speaking of Chaos, here he is! I nod at him and say, "Sup Chaos." Now, USUALLY I wouldn't recommend saying "Sup" to an all powerful ancient deity who created the world, but Chaos is chill. Well, back to what's happening. He says, "Hey Perce, uh….. I see you got the alert." I grumble back, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. What brings you here?" Chaos smacks his forehead and replies, " The ALERT you dolt. I respond, "Hey, I'm not a dolt! I'm a SEAWEED BRAIN AND A PROUD ONE AT THAT." This fight goes on until Chaos gets an alert on his ChaosPad. He looks at it and says, "Oops, we were supposed to be on Olympus 30 minutes ago. I reply, "Welp, it doesn't matter. We're their only support any ways.

Hi. This is a Line Break. Are you actually reading this? Wow. Okay. Do you know how much seconds of my life is currently being wasted on typing this? Okay, bye. For now.

 **~At Olympus~**

 **Still Percy's POV. What did you expect?**

We enter Olympus, only to find Zeus is sleeping and the other Olympians doing their own thing. I look around the room quickly. Aha! I run into a nearby nearby coffee shop and run out out with two truckloads of coffee, and dump it on Zeus's head. Everyone finally looks up, wide-eyed and Zeus awakens. 1 second of silence, 2 seconds of silence… Then Zeus starts screaming like a little girl from the hot coffee and everyone explodes in laughter. Zeus then takes out his Master Bolt and booms, "WHO DID THIS! THEY SHALL PAY." His Master bolt glows brighter and brighter until even Chaos has to close his eyes and…..

 **HAH! A CLIFFIE! Is that a cliffie? I mean, this is my first fanfic….. Anyways, Zeus is acting like a little girl that has alot of power. LOLSAUCES. OOF, sorry if this chapter is short. Will you guys forgive me if I update, like every week? My parents have finally let me write more. Also, please help by reviewing, criticism is helpful. If you give me flames, I will use them to bake cookies! YAY! BLUE COOKIES! ~suddenly door is obliterated~**

 **Percy: DID SOMEONE SAY BLUE COOKIES?!**

 **Me: Percy, this is an author's note. Please refrain from BARGING IN AND INCINERATING MY DOOR.**

 **Percy: Oops. Sorry.**

 **Anyways, please support me on with this link:** **mef45-laptop-fundraising &rcid=r01-153904964764-2c5237c2004d4e0d&pc=ot_co_campmgmt_w**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter was short, and if this author's note is too long, but I have a broken chromebook to use right now, and it's "i" key is weird. Like, I have to slam my finger down. So please donate, and….**

 **Peace!**


End file.
